


home

by diahna



Series: A simple life [6]
Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diahna/pseuds/diahna





	1. Chapter 1

 

Llevaba más de 36 horas despierto y empezaba a notar el cansancio. No pensaba con claridad. Quería volver a casa pero para eso aún faltaba. Había tenido que ir a Busán por motivos de trabajo y lo único que quería era regresar ya Seúl, abrir la puerta de su apartamento, sentir el calor de la estufa encendida, escuchar esa dulce voz cantando alguna de las canciones del momento entremezclada con los sonido de los cacharros de la cocina, oler una deliciosa cena casera, descalzarse, quitarse la ropa, secuestrar al cocinero, desnudarle, llevarle a la habitación, tumbarle en la cama, abrazarle y quedarse dormido en sus brazos. Sí, eso sería perfecto.

 

\- Dongwoon _ssi_ – La voz de su secretaria le hizo volver en sí - ¿Le gustaría otro café?

\- Sí, creo que me vendría bien Sohyun _ssi_.

 

Había perdido la cuenta de la cafeína que había consumido esos días. Y eso era malo porque le hacía pensar en el instituto, lo que le hacía pensar en él. ÉL. Y eso era realmente malo. Habían pasado muchas cosas y muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron, que estuvieron juntos, y este viaje le estaba haciendo retroceder en el tiempo con demasiada frecuencia. No quería pensar en él, no quería recordar su última conversación, no quería volver a sufrir.

 

\- Dongwoon _ssi_ , aquí tiene su café – Sohyun volvió a traerle de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Gracias, puede dejarlo sobre la mesa.

 

Necesitaba dormir al menos un par de horas o se iba a volver loco, pero eso era impensable. Tenía que terminar el trabajo y rezar para que todo fuera bien en la reunión y así poder ir a la estación lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba ver su sonrisa, esa que le daba fuerzas cada día. Necesitaba sentir sus labios en los suyos o en cualquier rincón de su cuerpo susurrándole lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Necesitaba tenerle cerca, sentir que era suyo y de nadie más, sólo necesitaba eso.

 

\- Dongwoon _ssi_... Siento molestarle de nuevo pero le esperan en la sala de juntas.

 

\- Dígales que ahora mismo estoy con ellos.

 

Una reunión más, tal vez un par de horas, y eso con suerte, otro café, a lo mejor una cerveza y una comida tardía con los compañeros, quien sabe si una cena rápida y entonces podría despedirse por fin de Busán. Bueno, también tendría que comprar un par de recuerdos para su _hyung_ y el monito y llevarle algunos dulces a su _mini hyung_. Todavía no podía creerse que fuera mayor que él.

 

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, y yendo en contra de los deseos de su secretaria por irse solo y sin haber dormido en días, ya estaba sentado en el tren de camino a Seúl. En algo más de tres horas estaría abriendo la puerta del pequeño apartamento en el que vivía con Kikwang y estaría rodeándole con sus brazos. Que ganas tenía de verle, de olerle, de tocarle... Quería morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y ver como se derretía de placer bajo su abrazo. Quería deslizar sus dedos por el contorno de su cuerpo, desde la axila hasta la cadera y mientras recorrer con sus labios el camino que separa la oreja del hombro. Quería sentir como su respiración se aceleraba poco o poco y su piel empezaba a erizarse... Quería... ¿Algo?

 

\- ¿Desea tomar algo señor? – La voz de la azafata le sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Un café tal vez?

\- No gracias, no quiero nada...

 

Lo único que quería era llegar a casa. Y por suerte ya quedaba menos porque ya había cogido un taxi. Estaba demasiado cansado para arriesgarse a un viaje largo en metro. El taxi no era tan caro y en menos de media hora habría llegado a su destino. A su casa, a su habitación, a su cama y lo más importante, a su lado.

 

\- ¿Aquí le parece bien señor? – El taxista por se detenía en su calle.

\- Sí, aquí mismo, gracias.

 

Ya sólo quedaban unos cuantos escalones de distancia para llegar y sorprenderle en la cocina. Acercarse por detrás, rodearle con los brazos, acercar la nariz a su cuello, hacerle darse la vuelta y besar esos labios gruesos y perfectos. Saboreando cada centímetro, explorando todos y cada uno de los rincones de su boca para terminar jugando un poco con su lengua. Para notar como esos brazos fuertes se van debilitando y van cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo aunque luego terminen siempre enroscados alrededor de su cuello...

 

\- _Woooooooniiiiiiiiie_ ~~ - La voz que tanto deseaba escuchar le hizo darse cuenta que ya estaba delante de la puerta y que esta estaba completamente abierta.

 

Sólo tuvo tiempo de soltar la cartera y dejar caer el abrigo al suelo antes de sentir como dos piernas cubiertas por unos pantalones de felpa rodeaban su cintura y medio cuerpo desnudo se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo.

 

\- Ya estoy en casa...

 


	2. home 2

 

\- Te he echado de menos – Dijo poniendo carita de pena y recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

\- Y yo a ti – Le dije a la vez que le daba un beso en la nariz – Mucho – Y otro en los labios – No sabes cuanto...

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – Preguntaba preocupado a la vez que jugaba con mi corbata y la iba deshaciendo poco a poco.

\- Tal vez más tarde – Dije juntando mi frente a la suya deteniéndome junto al sofá y dejando que se sentara en el respaldo.

\- ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres descansar? – Esta vez la pregunta tenía un tono diferente y sus manos iban desabotonando la camisa lentamente.

\- Quiero estar contigo – Puse mis manos sobre las suyas para indicarle que parara. Las retiró pero empezó a desabrochar el cinturón.

\- Podemos ir a la cama... – Su mano empezó a recorrer la cremallera sutilmente, se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a levantar la mirada.

\- A dormir – Le miré con resignación, suspiré, le agarré las manos y las llevé hacia mis hombros. Lo aprovechó para quitarme la camisa.

\- Sí... – Volvió a juntar sus brazos tras mi cuello y enganchó sus piernas en mis caderas para que le llevara.

\- ¿No estás cansado? – Pregunté algo sorprendido al notarle tan juguetón, normalmente era todo lo contrario. Adoraba su faceta  _cute_ y era imposible resistirse pero la  _sexy_ era aún peor.

 

\- Un poco, pero tengo mono de ti... – Dijo tímidamente ocultando su cabeza en mi pecho. Cómo pasar de sexy a adorable en medio segundo. Sólo él era capaz de hacerlo y eso me volvía loco.

\- No puedes hacerme esto – Dije mientras le dejaba en la cama.

\- ¿Hacerte qué? – Preguntó como si realmente no supiera a que me refería mientras se quitaba los pantalones con total tranquilidad y dejaba las gafas en la mesilla. Me llevé la mano a la cara.

\- ESTO – Miré hacia abajo.

\- Oh... – Susurró mientras avanzaba sobre sus rodillas hacia mí – ESO tiene fácil solución – Dijo mientras desabrochaba los botones del pantalón y bajaba la cremallera. Su voz volvía a sonar increíblemente sensual y los ligeros toques de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo eran como descargas eléctricas.

\- Kikwang... – Cerré los ojos. Mi voz era una mezcla de deseo y desesperación.

\- Dongwoon... – Noté su respiración bajo la oreja, sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos deslizándose bajo la única prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo.

 

Aún con los ojos cerrados acaricié su espalda con mis manos buscando el trozo de tela que nos separaba sin dejar de sentir sus labios sobre mi piel. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver mis sentimientos reflejados en los suyos y le obligué a tumbarse mientras me colocaba sobre él. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mío pero no podía evitar detenerme a mirar tanta perfección. Su pelo alborotado, sus ojos almendrados que me miraban con vergüenza a pesar de no ser la primera vez que nos encontrábamos en esta situación, sus labios entreabiertos pidiendo ser besados apasionadamente, su torso que subía y bajaba, sus tan bien definidas abdominales...

 

\- Deja de mirarme así y bésame – Ordenó.

 

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí sus brazos tirando de mí hacia él y sus labios estaban en los míos en perfecta armonía. Ahora podía sentir todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo en contacto con mi piel. Era simplemente perfecto. Saborear sus besos, algunos dulces, otros apasionados, recibir su cariño en su manera de mirarme, notar sus ganas de verme en sus caricias y escuchar su voz entrecortada mientras mis manos rozaban sus zonas más sensibles era todo lo que quería en ese momento.

 

Notaba el cansancio en mi cuerpo pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de permanecer más tiempo despierto. Quería seguir disfrutando de la placentera sensación producida por su cálido aliento mientras su lengua jugaba con la parte más sensible de mi pecho y su mano trazaba líneas sobre la parte baja de mi abdomen. Me estaba volviendo loco. Besos, mordiscos, cualquier cosa que implicara que sus labios estuvieran sobre mi piel durante horas. En cualquier parte.

 

 

Quise acariciarle pero no me dejó. Quería que dejara de torturarme pero a la vez quería que no se acabase nunca. Pero cierta parte de mi cuerpo demandaba mucha atención y pedía a gritos el contacto con sus labios. Necesitaba sentir esa calidez cubriéndola por completo, la humedad de su lengua en contacto con esa fina capa de piel que la rodeaba y la hacía tan vulnerable al mínimo roce.

 

\- Por favor... – Supliqué mientras agarraba con fuerza las sábanas.

 

Noté como se separaba ligeramente de la parte alta de mi cuerpo y comenzaba a bajar. Su respiración y la sensación de cercanía entre su boca y mi piel me producían escalofríos que agitaban mi cuerpo, pero lo que me hizo gritar de placer fue ver como desaparecía en su boca y su cabeza comenzaba a descender y a ascender a un ritmo acompasado y tranquilo. Sabía que no debía tocarle pero el deseo se apoderó de mí y mis manos fueron hacia su cabeza para ayudarle a aumentar la cadencia. No podía aguantar mucho más. No después de tantos días separados y tanta tortura en tan poco tiempo. Estaba muy cerca.

 

Tan cerca que antes de poder decirle nada estaba viendo como tragaba y se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios con el dedo. Increíblemente sexy. Me acerqué a él y le besé, pude notar un sabor diferente pero no me importó, había sido maravilloso y tenía que decírselo.

 

\- Te quiero – Dijimos a la vez mientras nos mirábamos y sonreíamos.

 

Intentó levantarse, imaginé que sería para buscar algo de papel para limpiarnos, pero no le dejé. Tiré de su brazo y le hice tumbarse a mi lado. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Se le veía cansado y yo empezaba a perder el control de mi mente. Mis ojos se cerraban sin darme cuenta.

 

\- Mañana será aún mejor – Le susurré mientras le besaba en la cabeza y le estrechaba con mis brazos, y antes de quedarme completamente dormido noté como sonreía y se recolocaba bajo mi abrazo.

 

 


	3. home 3

 

Cuando abrí los ojos y vi la hora que marcaba el reloj de la mesilla conté mentalmente el tiempo que había estado durmiendo, algo menos de seis horas. No podía ser, no tenía sueño. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con una espalda desnuda. Sonreí y me acerqué un poco más para pasar mi brazo sobre ella. Kikwang olía muy bien.

 

– ‘nos días... – Dijo aún medio dormido mientras se daba la vuelta para poder colocar su cabeza en el hueco que se había formado entre mi pecho y la cama.

– Aún es temprano – Le besé en la cabeza – Vuelve a dormir.

– Es sábado, no me importa – Decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

Su pelo me hizo cosquillas, retrocedí y aprovechó la oportunidad para darme mi beso de buenos días. Cómo lo había echado de menos esta semana. Pero yo no quería sólo uno así que me acerqué y junté mis labios a los suyos, y cuando estaba saboreándolos y disfrutando de la sensación de tener su lengua en mi boca me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 

– ¿Sábado? – Le miré con extrañeza.

– Sí,  _bella durmiente_ – Dijo sacándome la lengua – Llevas un día durmiendo – Me acarició la mejilla mientras me miraba con esos ojos comprensivos – Debías estar realmente cansado...

– Lo siento...

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué sientes? – Me miró completamente perdido.

– Haber estado otro día  _out_ .

– Bobo~ - Canturreó y me besó de nuevo – Tenemos todo el día – Me guiñó un ojo y antes de que pudiera atraparle saltó de la cama y corrió a encerrarse en el baño.

 

Seguía tumbado en la cama cuando salió de la ducha llevando sólo unos absurdos boxers de osos que le habían regalado unas fans y una toalla mojada en el cuello. Estaba adorablemente atractivo.

 

– ¿Qué haces aún ahí metido? ¿Esperando que me reúna contigo? – Preguntó con tono burlón mientras se cruzaba de brazos bloqueando la entrada.

– No – Dije mientras salía de la cama y me dirigía a su encuentro – Esperando que ALGUIEN dejara el baño libre...

 

Cuando estuve justo delante de él vi como sus mejillas empezaban a tintarse de rojo. Había olvidado que me había quedado dormido después de _perder_ toda la ropa.

 

– Deb... deber... deberías ducharte – Apartó la mirada y me dejó el camino libre. Nunca entendería esos ataques de timidez que le daban, pero eso le hacían más especial.

– No tardaré – Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y desaparecí tras la puerta.

 

Ya duchado y con ropa cómoda le encontré poniendo los bollos recién comprados sobre la mesita del salón. Desde aquella vez en la que estuvo a punto de quemar la casa por tratar de calentar la leche no le dejo que se acerque a la cocina.

 

Me senté en el suelo y le indiqué que se sentara en mi regazo. Negó con la cabeza, me acercó un café y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Miré el café durante un rato y terminé apartándolo, prefería atacar los productos de bollería.

 

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Noté un tinte de preocupación en su pregunta.

– No – Mentí – Demasiados estimulantes esta semana – Sonreí para tranquilizarle y seguí comiendo.

 

Otra vez mi mente había decidido viajar al pasado y hacerme pensar en cosas que prefería olvidar. Kikwang había hecho que volviera “al buen camino” y que cada día fuera mejor que el anterior pero no podía negar que estaba donde estaba y era quien era gracias a otra persona...

 

Cuando noté una mano sobre mi brazo me di cuenta que había estado apretando los puños demasiado tiempo. Otra vez había hecho que se preocupara y me prometí una vez que no volvería a hacerle llorar. Le miré y le pedí de nuevo que viniera a sentarse conmigo, esta vez aceptó y se sentó en mi regazo. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyé en el sofá, cuando cerré los ojos empecé a sentir pequeños besos en el cuello, en las mejillas, junto a la boca...

 

– Te quiero – Dije moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno y él me regaló una de sus preciosas sonrisas acompañada de dos graciosas medias lunas por ojos. Cerré los míos de nuevo.

 

Noté como sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi camiseta y empezaban a recoger las líneas de mi abdomen. Las sujeté por encima de la tela y abrí los ojos para ver como se mordía el labio y me miraba con ojitos golosones. Se acercó más a mí y note la fricción de sus pantalones con los míos. Tragué saliva, coloqué mi mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y con fuerza uní su boca a la mía. No fue un beso tierno.

 

Sin dejar de besarle y sin separarnos conseguí ponerme de pié. Él se sujetó con fuerza a mí cuerpo. Sentía sus manos en mi espalda y en mi pelo, y sus piernas rozaban las mías tratando de sujetarse sobre mis caderas. Mis manos, sin embargo, sujetaban sus muslos y acariciaban parte de sus glúteos. Empezaba a sentir calor.

 

Lo bueno de vivir en un piso pequeño y sin puertas es lo poco que tardas en llegar a la cama, cama que no necesitábamos deshacer porque no habíamos llegado a hacerla. Perfecto.

 

Intenté dejarle sobre la cama pero no quería soltarme. Sus manos sujetaban mis mejillas y no dejaba de besarme una y otra vez. Picos, mordiscos y besos con los que pierdes la razón de ser.

 

– Kiki... – Conseguí decir aún sintiendo sus labios cada vez más húmedos e hinchados sobre los míos – _hyung_... – Dije mientras le pellizcaba el trasero tratando de que parase. Mala idea, lo único que conseguí fue el efecto contrario. No sé de dónde sacó la fuerza para hacernos caer en la cama y atraparme entre su cuerpo y el colchón. No iba a negar que la sensación de tenerle tan “desesperado” sobre mí fuera excitante pero nunca le había visto así y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Me sentía perdido y completamente a su merced.

 

– _Hyung_... – Volví a gemir cuando noté como se separaba de mí y comenzaba a quitarse la sudadera dejando al descubierto sus abdominales con el movimiento. Traté de incorporarme pero se sentó sobre mi estómago mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Mis manos se movieron solas sobre sus muslos, sus caderas, sus costados... Cuando llegué a sus axilas sonrió. Punto sensible. Mini punto para Woon que aprovechó para invertir los papeles y atrapar a su presa.

 

Había vuelto a recuperar el control, al menos en cierta manera, y tenía que darme prisa. Me quité la camiseta mientras sus ojos me miraban con deseo. Me acerqué a besarle y cuando cerró los ojos aproveché para quitarle los pantalones. Frunció el ceño y puso cara de enfadado con lo que no pude evitar reírme. Pero si lo que quería era un beso no se lo iba a negar.

 

Mientras le besaba volvió a colgarse de mí como un koala. Pensaba que ese afán de ser hombre mono era debido al tiempo que pasaba con Yoseob pero lo único que quería era quitarme los pantalones con los pies. Luego tendría que preguntarle dónde había aprendido eso.

 

La visión de esos horribles osos estaba empezando a tener un efecto negativo así que iba a tener que solucionarlo.

 

– _Hyung_... sé que son un regalo, y que son muy cómodos pero... al _pequeño_ Woonie no le gustan... – Dije acercándome a la horrible prenda que tapaba la parte de su cuerpo que tanto ansiaba saborear. Me relamí inconscientemente y en cuanto la hube liberado de ese molesto trozo de tela la engullí sin pensarlo, lo que provocó que se agitara y agarrara mi cabeza con ambas manos.

 

Quería que disfrutara y le dejé tomar el control unos minutos, pero no quería que terminara, no sin que me sintiera dentro de él, por eso paré. No le sentó muy bien y volvió a poner esa carita de enfado y frustración que tanto me gustaba.

 

– Shh... Ahora viene lo mejor – le susurré mientras le mordía la oreja y le dejaba que chupara mis dedos.

 

Cuando hubo terminado me “obligó” a tumbarme en la cama y se sentó entre mis rodillas. Parecía disfrutar de la vista de la tienda de campaña que se había formado bajo mi ombligo porque no paraba de mojarse los labios. Sexy no bastaba para describirle.

 

De pronto me sentí liberado, y a los pocos segundos tocando el séptimo cielo. Su boca era una auténtica bendición, pero no tenía que estar ahí así que le hice detenerse. Le atraje hacia mí, intercambié mi posición con la suya y le tumbé de nuevo. Le besé y volví a poner mis dedos en su boca. Le separé las piernas con cuidado y le volví a besar, esta vez con más pasión. Aproveché el momento para introducirlos poco a poco en ese precioso y apretado agujerito que tenía donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Notaba cómo se iba ensanchando y adaptando a mí mientras seguía besándole y susurrándole lo increíblemente perfecto y maravilloso que era. Se relajó por completo y fue el momento en el que retiré la mano y el ya no tan pequeño Woonie ocupó su lugar. Noté sus uñas en mi espalda y sentí como se colocaba. Me besó y con un sencillo movimiento me indicó que podía empezar a moverme, y eso hice. Incrementando el ritmo poco a poco hasta dar con el punto con el que le haría disfrutar de verdad. No tardé mucho en encontrarlo y él no tardó en pedirme que siguiera, mientras gemía mi nombre y buscaba mis labios. Notaba como me pedía que fuera más rápido con el movimiento de su cuerpo y yo mismo lo necesitaba. El cosquilleo comenzaba a ser cada vez más intenso. Los besos y el ritmo también. Mi mano le ayudó a alcanzar el clímax y pronto sentí algo cálido en mi estómago, lo que hizo que toda mi tensión se liberase dentro de él. Estaba precioso con el pelo revuelto y las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se veían por todo su cuerpo, su boca entre abierta tratando de recuperar la respiración y su pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez más lentamente. Me retiré con cuidado y le besé esos labios gruesos y húmedos mientras le retiraba el pelo mojado que empezaba a taparle los ojos, él me acarició la mejilla y sonrió. Sus ojos se volvieron a esconder.

 

Después de besarle por millonésima vez le obligué a levantarse pero como estaba cansado y sabía que si me ponía carita de pena yo cedería terminé por cogerle en brazos y él aprovechó para acurrucarse en mi pecho de camino al baño.

 

No sé cuantas veces nos duchamos ese fin de semana.

 

 


End file.
